El Secuestrador
by Ninchi Sushari
Summary: Cada dos semanas, una joven doncella es secuestrada por Vaati. Verde, Rojo y Azul se le ocurrieron un plan dónde uno de ellos será la doncella y se dejará secuestrar. Pésimo Summary. Lo sé :3 VaatixVio; AzulxRojo y Zelink. Capitulo 03
1. Prólogo

—_**Título: El Secuestrador**_

—_**Autora: Yop :3**_

—_**Disclaimer: Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

—_**Advertencia: Yaoi… Lemon? No estoy segura aún.**_

—_**Parejas: VaatixVio; AzulxRojo; ZeLink. **_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Por todo Hyrule se corría un rumor; cada dos semanas una hermosa doncella desaparecía de Hyrule. Sus padres la siguen buscando con todo rigor bajo cada piedra; una doncella, atemorizada de salir al exterior, cuenta que estuvo a punto de ser una víctima del secuestro.

_Él era un hylian extraño pero bello, sabe cómo seducir a una dama con palabras. Sus ojos son tan hipnotizantes y su mirada te hace pensar que no hay nadie más bello que él. Él se llama Vaati._

—Vaati... — susurró Azul, clavó sus ojos zafiros hacia la nada.

—Sí — asintió Verde. Se encaminó hacia un árbol a tomar asiento. Arrancó una flor y comenzó a sacar cada pétalo de ella.

—¿Ella dijo sus características? — cuestionó un preocupado Rojo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Verde.

—No...— murmuró serio concentrado en la flor como si fuera algo interesante.

—¿Cómo podríamos identificarlo, entonces? — preguntó Azul. Verde negó con la cabeza dando a entender a su yo enojón que no tiene respuesta ante su pregunta.

El silencio inundó, el dejo de preocupación se dibujaba en los tres pequeños. Azul levantó la cabeza; la luna se veía grande esa noche. Brillaba como el sol, un sol nocturno.

'_Zelda es quien más me preocupa_' pensó Link tirando lo que quedaba de flor hacia su izquierda —¿crees que tu plan funcionará, Azul? — Azul parpadeó como si volviera en sí.

—Esperemos...— alcanzó a murmurar. Tres segundos después, desde adentro de su casa un grito furioso rompe el sosiego.

—¡LIIIIIINKS! — los mencionados, especialmente Rojo y Verde clavaron sus ojos en Azul, quien no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla — ¿Qué Significa Esto? — salió de su casa y aceleró sus pasos hacia sus tres yo.

Rojo, Verde y Azul miraron de pies a cabeza una y otra vez a Vio boquiabiertos, no podían creer lo bello que estaba, o mejor dicho, bella. Los mechones dorados que cubrían sus patillas crecieron unos diez centímetros más, su rostro y su mirada se tornaron más femenino. Por su ropaje no podía distinguirse su figura pero sí sus glándulas mamarias.

—Uh lalá... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—sonrió pícaro el Link azul.

—¡Azul! — se molestó Rojo.

— Sabes que bromeo, Rojo- rodó sus orbes azules.

—¡Quiero Una Respuesta Ahora Mismo! —Ordenó el Link violáceo. Cruzó sus brazos seguido de un cansado y largo suspiro — si es una de sus bromas, la van a pagar muy caro.

Los rubios se clavaron las miradas entre sí esperando que uno de ellos hablara, como si con las miradas debatieran quién sería el emisor. Azul armó valor, respiró hondo y habló. —Te necesitamos para un plan, Vio — dijo intentando sonar, inusualmente, sereno. Vio levantó una ceja ante lo oído.

—¿Un plan? ¿Qué plan?

—Tú sabes que cada dos semanas desaparece una doncella en Hyrule — Explicaba Verde desde su asiento — nosotros tres tuvimos la idea de que uno de nosotros se transformaría en una doncella y sería voluntariamente raptada por Vaati.

—¿Vaati? — interrumpió perplejo Vio.

—Es quién secuestra a las chicas — respondió Verde—Pero tú no te preocupes, Vio, nosotros no dejaremos que te suceda nada malo.

—Ok... No sé qué me impacta más: el sólo pensar que seré manoseado por ese tal Vaati o que ustedes hayan elaborado un plan sin mí.

—¿¡Tan Burro Nos Consideras!? — sobresaltaron Verde y Azul.

—¿Por qué yo y no uno de ustedes? — cuestionó Vio intentando sonar sereno.

—Bueno... Pues... — Link se rascó la nuca — para empezar, Zelda no está enterada de esto y tú sabes que ella siempre me busca a mí; Azul sería imposible ya que él no se dejará llevar y echará a perder el plan y Rojo... Bueno Rojo...

—Es estúpido. Fin — interrumpió Azul.

—Oooowww — bajó la cabeza el optimista.

—¡Azul, No Seas Duro Con Él! — le regañó Verde.

—¡Jump! — se cruzó de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Sólo diré una cosa — habló Vio antes de que Verde y Azul comenzaran a pelear — si no salgo virgen de ésta, considérense muertos — giró 180° dándoles la espalda a los tres y comenzó a caminar. Directo a su casa. Directo a su habitación.

_**Fin Del Prólogo**_


	2. Cap 01: Empieza El Plan

**-ayer por la noche, escribiendo porque con el celular que me dieron no puedo abrir ni fanfiction ni deviantart ni hotmail ni nada, solo facebook. Hoy, abro microsoft word y me pongo a copiar y pegar lo que escribí. Entro a Fanfiction y...- Wow! en serio... es la primera vez que recibo seis reviews en tan sólo 24 horas xDDDDD. Perdón que suba rápido, los capitulos son cortitos... y ya saben cómo soy, no puedo darles capitulos cortos; o les doy uno largo o dos cortos.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 01:**_

_**Empieza El Plan.**_

La princesa Zelda organizó una fiesta primaveral en su castillo; puso mucho empeño para ésta fiesta. Las flores, listones y globos rosados rellenaban las paredes del castillo. Las mesas enmanteladas con un centro de mesa adornando los cuales eran robados a los pocos minutos. Daban las dos de la madrugada, las músicas célticas acompasaba por todo el castillo y las personas bailaban alegres, solas o con parejas era un momento alegre. Vio permanecía sentado observando el jaleo en todo el centro de la sala del recibidor — _ahora mismo podría estar en mi casa leyendo un libro_ — pensó entre suspiro. Agarró una copa media llena de sidra y dio unos tres sorbos. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas copas llevaba tomando — _éstos maquillajes pesan mucho mi cara y éstos zapatos son infernales _— dibujó una mueca cansina, la sidra le producía sueño.

Bajó la cabeza; todavía no podía creer que llevara un largo vestido violáceo como traje.

'_Es muy hermosa_' pensó fascinado un joven hylian. Un joven hylian de cabellos lavanda, pellejo pálido, ojos carmesí como la sangre arriba de un tatuaje color negro adornada en su mejilla derecha. Sus flequillos corrían hacia la izquierda lo que permitía cubrirle el ojo izquierdo. Vestía de un buzo largo del mismo color de su cabello seguido de una bermuda y botas rojas.

Vio fue la primera doncella que capturó su corazón apenas entrado al castillo. Lo cautivó de una mirada.

'_sólo espero que sea soltera, de lo contrario... Me costará más trabajo_' — pensó para sus adentros y sonrió. Bebió la última copa de sidra, se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia aquella hermosa doncella — ¿Me concede éste paso, señorita? — extendió su mano hacia el rubio.

—Sí — asintió Vio. Se sacó los zapatos; si ya le era incómodo caminar con ellos mucho más sería bailar. Se levantó de su asiento, correspondió la mano de Vaati y se perdieron en la multitud. Vaati llevó su mano hacia la cintura de Vio, y Vio llevó su mano hacia el hombro ajeno.

—¿Por qué estabas tan sola, cariño? — preguntó.

—Nadie me pidió bailar — respondió Vio, sus ojos se esforzaban por mantenerse despiertos.

—¿Tienes sueño?.

—No, más bien estoy borracha... He bebido mucha sidra — rieron.

—¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?.

—Violeta... — respondió Vio — ¿Tú?

—... Christofer — mintió Vaati.

—Es un placer, Christofer... — murmuró el rubio.

—¿Te gustaría hablar por un rato fuera del castillo? — el rubio asintió — Muy bien... Vamos... ¿Si? — el brujo tomó de la mano del pequeño y del hombro como si muy frágil fuera. El rubio se dejó llevar; maldijo por dentro a sus tres yo por no darles detalles sobre el secuestrador. ¿Cómo podría saber si es él?.

Vaati llevó a Vio fuera del castillo, eligieron tomar asiento en un árbol cerca del lago.

El aroma del lago llegaban a sus fosas nasales, la vista los tranquilizaban de una manera que hasta se olvidaron del tiempo y de la fiesta en el castillo.

—es tranquilizante, ¿Verdad? — Vaati rompió el sosiego esperando no haber aburrido al rubio.

—Así es — asintió Vio lentamente. Dibujó su típica serena sonrisa; cerró sus ojos y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás — ¿Dónde vives, Christofer? — preguntó con una voz apagada.

—Mmmm... Bueno... En realidad... Vivo muy lejos de aqui... — pausó. Abrió la boca con la intención de hablar pero no lo hizo; una sonrisa reemplazó en su lugar. Vio cayó en sueño. La sidra fue muy fuerte para él. Su cabeza se movió hacia la izquierda hasta apoyarse en el brazo derecho de Vaati.

El brujo se acomodó. Pasó su brazo derecho por el hombro de Vio para que éste durmiera sobre su pecho. Recorrió sus yemas por todo el brazo del pequeño, su piel era suave como la piel de un bebé.

'_Eres tan delicada... Y tan hermosa_' miró con ternura al blondo.

—¿¡Violeta!? ¿¡Estás aquí!? — llamaba Azul. A pocos metros de donde se hallaba Vaati y Vio.

—¿Te refieres a ella? — cuestionó el ojirubí a la vez que señalaba a Vio con la mirada.

—Ah... Creí que la perdí... — suspiró aliviado — Mi hermana siempre se separa de mí sin avisarme — fingió molestia. Se acercó a los chicos púrpuras para cargar al Link calmado — Eeh... Gracias por cuidarla — dibujó una sonrisa forzosa.

—De nada... — murmuró el brujo. Azul comenzó a caminar para adentrarse al castillo — ¡Espere...!

—¿Mm? — Azul detuvo sus pasos. Vaati trotó hacia él — ¿Qué pasa?.

—Eh... — titubeó por unos segundos mientras se rascaba la nuca — Tu hermana es muy hermosa desde mi punto de vista... Y... Me gustaría tener una salida con ella — Azul esbozó una sonrisa. Permaneció pensativo por unos segundos. Le disparó una mirada al brujo.

—De acuerdo... Pero me la cuidas bien — Vaati, junto a una sonrisa, asintió.

_**Fin del Capítulo 01**_

* * *

**-Pablo Peñ Gutierrez: Hola, tanto tiempo :'D. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Y que te haya hecho reir :3. Nee, hace poquito, unos días he visto que me has dedicado un fanfic de Mario Bros Dx me sentí mal por haber dejado mucho tiempo. Y lo peor, es que no puedo leerlo con el celular que me dieron D: sólo puedo abrir facebook. D: Así que cuando junte las dos esferas del dragón que me falta y reviva mi notebook lo leeré ;) Gracias por dedicarmelo n_n. Que pases un lindo año nuevo.**

**-Ensoleillement: Sip, Violeta. Eso se explica en el siguiente capitulo. Y por cierto, Sí hay varios fanfics de AzulxRojo, vé a la página Amor Yaoi, busca a la autora Dragona Blanca, ella escribe mucho AzulxRojo *3* y con lemon... y son lindos. Bueh, me alegro de que te guste este Fic. Pasala muy lindo en Año Nuevo n_n. Suerte.**

**-MikuGhiraVaatiHatsune: Claro! xD Iba a esperar a terminar Un Peligroso Secreto pero Rojo/Neko Link/Kaitoewe (como se llame xDD) me estaba diciendo a cada rato: Sube VaatixVioleta, Sube VaatixVioleta,Sube VaatixVioleta, Sube VaatixVioleta Sube VaatixVioleta Sube VaatixVioleta Sube VaatixVioleta y no me quedó otra :I. A ti también se te quiere n_n.**

**-Lidya Schattenspiel: Hola! :3 Me alegro de que te esté gustando. Gracias por el review que me has dejado también en Un Día En El Hipermercado. Ni visitaba fanfiction ultimamente por eso ni respondía xD. Ojalá te haya gustado éste corto capitulo. Qué pases un lindo Año Nuevo *3* Mucha Suerte!.**

**-YomellamoChofi: xDDDDDD ay chicas chicas xDDD al menos les quitaron la laptop, peor es que se les haya roto :'( me hubiera gustado leer tu lemon, raquel xDD. Y sip, Vio ahora es una mujer como ustedes n_n iiisss estoy pensando todavía si agregar lemon o no... quizás un lemon tierno... xDDD aquí todos son pervertidos xDD y Zelda ni hablar xD. Feliz navidad retrasada xD pasen un lindo año nuevo con lemon (ustedes saben... un limón xD). Suerte!**

**-Jokerman-Fanfic: Hola, feliz navidad atrasada :) para empezar, gracias también por el review en Un Día en el Hipermercado, ni cuenta me había dado, pues, como dije, ni visitaba fanfiction. He visto que actualizaste :D pero no lo puedo leer D: hasta que tenga la notebook arreglada. pues, no puedo hacer nada con el nuevo celular que me dieron, podría bajar opera mini pero necesito tarjeta de memoria u_u (nada, no puedo leer fanfiction, ni deviantart, nada Dx) y me muero de ganas de leerlo. Buen :( pasa un lindo año nuevo. Suerte!. (Ah, y enel siguiente capítulo se explica cómo engañaron a Vio xD)**


	3. Cap 02: Cita

**Hola, vengo de vuelta con el segundo capítulo de éste hermoso y aburrido fic xD; sí, algunos fanfics me suenan aburridos pero lo escribo porque me inspiro. XD disfrutenlo! . Me acordé de que olvidé advertirles una cosa: éste fanfic es muy cursi desde mi punto de vista.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 02: **

**Cita**

Vio se reflejaba en el espejo, no podía creer lo que estaba hecho ahora. Maldijo unas cien veces a Azul y se prometió que la próxima vez que éste le ofrezca chocolate caliente no lo beberá. Pero esa vez, no quiso matarlo como cuando le dijeron que le consiguieron una cita con Christofer; de no ser por Rojo, Azul estaría bajo tumba. Miró los maquillajes hallados en el modular cerca de su cama. No quería maquillarse, se sentía incómodo. Se limitó a arreglar su ropaje: su típica túnica violácea sobre una calza y playera de mangas largas; escuchó las voces de sus hermanos inundar por la sala de estar, se acercó a escuchar.

—La única desventaja es que no nos dijeron las características de éste tal Vaati— murmuró Verde tomando asiento en el sofá.

—Así se nos haría una tarea muy fácil— Rojo se tumbó en el sofá al lado del líder.

—¿Dices, tú, Azul, que puede ser él?— Link cruzó brazos y piernas.

—No lo sé...— respondió el enojón. Se apoyó en la puerya de su habitación — estuve a punto de decirle que no... Pero, entonces, pensé que Vaati puede ser cualquiera... Vayan ustedes a saber si Vaati no se hace pasar por otra persona.

—Hiciste bien— sonrió Link.

—Esto cada día me impacta más — murmuró Vio saliendo de su habitación — de verdad, que no los conozco. No sé por qué me asusta verlos idear un plan sin mí.

—¿No vas a maquillarte? — sonrió un inocente Rojo.

—No... Me siento raro... Como si tuviera la cara pesada — respondió el Link violáceo — ugh... — se tumbó en el sofá al lado de Rojo — no veo la hora de que éste día acabe.

—¿Ansioso por la llegada de tu novio, Vio? — Azul soltó una risilla traviesa.

—Cállate — bufó Vio.

—Eres perfecto para esto, Vio — sonrió apenado Verde. Vio permaneció pensativo por unos segundos.

—Oigan... ¿Cómo vuelvo a la normalidad? — preguntó. Rojo y Verde dirigieron las miradas hacia Azul. Tres golpes en la puerta hicieron saltar del susto a los Links. Vio miró a Verde haciendo puchero. Rojo rió divertido.

—Será sólo por un rato, Vio — le alentó Verde.

—Pásala bien... — Rojo le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Vio se levantó de su asiento; respiró hondo y atendió. Tal como se lo esperaba: era "Christofer".

—Hola Christofer – atendió junto a una sonrisa forzosa.

—¿Violeta? — Vaati observó absorto de pies a cabeza a Vio.

—Sí; soy yo— asintió.

—Wow… sin ofenderte, pero luces más bella sin maquillaje — Vio rodó los ojos.

—Me alegro de que lo dijeras; no me gusta el maquillaje — cerró la puerta de su casa — ¿vamos? — sonrió. Vaati le brindó su mano. El rubio bajó la cabeza para mirar la mano, perplejo — ¡Cinco! — chocó su mano con la de Vaati.

—Pff… Jajajaja ¡Eres graciosa! – rió el brujo. Cogió su mano y comenzaron a caminar rumbo hacia la Ciudadela. Link los observó a través de la ventana, apenas había corrido la cortina para que no se dieran cuenta; Azul estaba detrás de él, intentando espiar en vano, la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro.

—¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué hacen? – farfullaba.

—Ya se fueron— respondió Link. Cerró el poco espacio de la ventana que la cortina no llegó a cubrir; clavó sus ojos en los de Azul – Azul, ¿Cómo se rompe el hechizo?.

—…— Azul trató de recordar el día en que fue a la tienda de la bruja Sirope en Lago Hylia; recordaba todo excepto cómo romper el hechizo —Creo que no le ha preguntado eso— murmuró —Iré a averiguar.

—Te acompaño — Rojo sonrió infantil.

… … … …

—Creo que pediré un remo — Vio cerró el menú.

—Por favor, no te mates haciendo dieta —sonrió compasivo el brujo.

—Lo sé, pero hace una hora acabé de almorzar. Por eso no siento hambre.

—Aah… entiendo… — Vaati cerró el menú y bajó la cabeza— debiste habérmelo dicho antes.

—No importa, lo tomaré como si fuera postre — Vio apoyó su espalda hacia atrás. El brujo levantó la cabeza y se sonrieron el uno a otro, dejó el menú de lado.

—También pediré un remo; la verdad, no se me antoja comer chucherías —Vio levantó una ceja — Jejeje, de verdad, luces muy bonita sin maquillaje – apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa de madera del bar.

—… Gracias… —arqueó las cejas y desvió la mirada como si hubiera cometido un papelón —_Esto me resulta un poco incómodo —_pensó.

… … … …

Azul acompañado de Rojo, caminaron hasta llegar al Lago Hylia. Azul y Rojo no recordaban dónde quedaba la tienda de la Bruja Sirope, cruzaron unos árboles, tropezaron con algunas piedras y discutieron sobre las direcciones. Jugaron piedra, papel o tijera. Ganó Rojo, Azul siguió sus pasos y terminaron en el Bosque Minish.

—Creí que era por aquí — Rojo se rascó la nuca.

—¿Lo ves, Idiota? La próxima hazme caso — Azul se volvió hacia el Lago Hylia.

—No te enojes — infló sus cachetes — tú también te equivocas.

—No tanto como tú — siguiendo los pasos del gruñón encontraron la tienda de Sirope — ¿Lo ves? Te dije que era por aquí — entró lentamente — ¿Hola? — preguntó; en lugar de Sirope se encontraron con una bruja más joven, Azul la contempló perplejo por un rato. Ella removía una y otra vez un palo de madera dentro de su caldero. Tarareando una canción y concentrada en el líquido rosado dentro del caldero no se había percatado de Azul y Rojo – Eeem… ¿Bruja Sirope? — La joven se sobresaltó y alzó la mirada hacia Azul.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Sirope?

—No… — negó lentamente — Sirope es mi abuela; Yo soy Maple, pero estoy aquí para reemplazarla — soltó el palo de madera — ¿Qué necesitas?

—Bueno… — Azul y Rojo se acercaron hacia el mostrador — hace cuatro días he comprado una poción para cambiar de sexo a mi hermano… pero… me olvidé de preguntarle a tu abuela cómo se rompe el hechizo — La bruja desvió la mirada hacia la nada. Como si estuviera tratando de recordar. Rojo, por su parte, curioseaba con la mirada las paredes y las estanterías donde se hallaba libros de magia negra, predicciones, espiritismo, velas, ouija, y muchos frascos pequeños con un líquido espeso dentro, de diferentes colores. Le llamó la atención aquellos líquidos, comenzó a preguntarse para qué servirían y cuales serían sus efectos.

—Con un beso… — murmuró bajo la bruja.

—¿Sólo un beso?— arqueó las cejas Azul.

—Con un beso de la persona que ama bajo la luna llena — respondió. Azul y Rojo se clavaron las miradas.

—_Hemos condenado la vida de Vio _— pensaron los pequeños.

—¿De qué género es tu hermano, ahora?

—Mujer — respondió Azul.

—Si se mantiene así por meses es posible que pueda actuar y sentir como una mujer —sonrió Maple — hasta que el hechizo se rompa.

—Oh vaya… — Azul planeaba no decirle nada de esto al Link violáceo, podía imaginarse dentro de una tumba en tan sólo unos días.

… … … …

—Veo que le tienes mucho amor a los libros — comentó Vaati mientras acercaba el vaso de vidrio a su boca para dar unos sorbos de su remo — de seguro, debes escribir mucho — supuso.

—Sí

—¿Has publicado libros?

—No, aún no. Pero me gustaría, algún día ver un libro escrito por mí en las librerías.

—¿Qué te lo impide?

—Soy menor de edad aún.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, pequeña?

—Dieciséis

—Dieciocho

—Dos años de diferencia.

—Así es…—Vaati agarró la cucharita y volvió a remover el remo— No sé tú… pero ¿no sientes algo amargo el remo?

—¿Le pusiste azúcar?

—¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Qué tarado soy! — agarró los saquitos de azúcar.

—Cabecita de novio jajaja — rió Vio ruborizando las mejillas del brujo.

—¡N-No es cierto! ¡No soy tan distraído!

—Sí… lo que digas juejuejue — rió mal-llevadamente que contagió la risa a Vaati.

… … … …

Rojo y Azul salieron de la tienda de Sirope algo preocupados, pensando en cómo decirle a Vio acerca del hechizo.

—¡Ya sé! Le diremos que el hechizo se romperá si… si besa a un sapo — sonrió nervioso Azul.

—¡Sí, suena bien! — sonrió nervioso Rojo.

—Entonces, listo… un problema menos… ¿verdad? Jejejejajaja —comenzó a reír como loco, Rojo le miró raro y decidió calmarlo un poco.

—Azul… ¿Puedo comprarme unos peluches?.

—Si tienes dinero — se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, Sí tengo — lo tiró del brazo y lo llevó arrastrando hacia una juguetería cerca.

—¡Ay! ¡Rojo, Espera! ¡No hay prisa! — Llegaron a la juguetería, los ojitos de Rojo brillaron y su sonrisa se agrandó.

—Ah… ¡Qué Lindoooooos! — exclamó corriendo hacia la sección de peluches.

—¡Auch! — se quejó Azul mientras se sobaba la cabeza — es peor que Zelda cuando entra aquí… — se puso de pie — ¡Rojo! ¡Oye, No te me pierdas! — se dirigió hacia la sección de peluches.

… … … …

Vio y Vaati viajaron en tren para dirigirse al pueblo Kakariko. Las mujeres conversaban alegres, los niños jugaban alegres y uno que otro cucco merodeaban por ahí.

—¡Qué pueblo tan pacífico! — exclamó Vio.

—Ujum… por allá hay una biblioteca — señaló hacia una dirección — ¿Quieres ir?

—Sí — asintió juguetón el rubio. Caminaron lentamente atravesando el pueblo hasta llegar a la biblioteca —Wow… — exclamó al entrar, asombrado — ¡Cuántos libros! — corrió hacia la sección fantasía — y encima no traje mucho dinero — comenzó a leer los títulos, todos capturaban su atención — sólo me alcanza para uno — se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Comprarás libros? — Vaati se acercó hacia el rubio serenamente.

—Sí, uno… pero no me decido cuál — agarró cinco libros — todos suenan interesantes… no sé si elegirme éste sobre magos… o éste de vampiros o éste de dragones… — acto seguido, Vio se encontraba llorando sobre el hombro de Vaati — ¡Snif! ¡Maldita pobreza! ¡Snif!.

—Nos pasa a todos, Violeta — Vaati dejó escapar una sonrisa traviesa entretanto le sobaba la espalda. Levantó la cabeza por azar — Uh… ¿Estaba anunciado tormenta para hoy?.

—Sí — Vio levantó la cabeza para mirar el cielo; tan sólo faltaba un poco de espacio para que las nubes pudieran cubrir el cielo celestino — Eeem… mejor volvamos… — apresuraron paso hacia la parada del tren.

—Veamos… el tren que nos deja en La Ciudadela es el que llegará dentro de una hora — murmuró el brujo.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las seis — respondió el brujo — si mis cálculos son correctos… a la siete y media llegaremos —sonrió nervioso.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo que tu hermano me había dicho que a las siete y punto ya debes estar en casa.

—Por media hora no creo que pase nada — se encogió de hombros el rubio. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia una banca para tomar asiento y esperar al tren — mientras esperamos… hablemos, ¿Si? — el brujo asintió y tomó asiento a su lado; Vio, al no saber sobre qué tema hablarle comenzó a formular preguntas con la intención de no aburrirlo aparte de conocerlo mejor; Vaati, con gusto, respondía, inventando mentiras y contando chistes para hacer reír al pequeño — Me caes bien.

—Me alegra oír eso — sonrió.

… … … …

El reloj ya había dado las seis y cincuenta de la tarde; Rojo y Azul llegaron a su casa, Rojo fue el primero en entrar. Así como entro se dirigió a su habitación tarareando una canción. Se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a acomodar los peluches recién comprados — ¡Uf! ¡Al fin llegamos! — Azul se tumbó en el sofá y cerró sus ojos; sintió una mirada molesta clavarse en él — ¿Por qué me miras así, Verde? —preguntó sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Vendré temprano dijiste, yo limpiaré la cocina dijiste — Azul rió malicioso.

—No me di cuenta… o quizás sí y esa fue mi intención jejeje

—Hylian malvado de las tinieblas — entrecerró los ojos Link — Oye… ¿Vio te dijo a qué hora llegaría? — preocupado.

—No, pero le dije a Christofer que a las siete y punto debe estar en casa, si no es puntual se la verá conmigo.

… … … …

El tren llegó. Los pasajeros subieron, entre ellos Vio y Vaati, Vio tomó asiento al lado de la ventana y Vaati a su lado.

—Te gané — sonrió travieso el rubio dejando apoyar su cabeza sobre la ventana del tren, como respuesta Vaati hizo puchero — Jajajaja

—¿La pasaste bien?

—Sí. A veces las primeras citas no salen bien — respondió.

—¿Cuántas citas has tenido, Violeta?

—Ésta es la primera — asombró al minish con su respuesta — a veces debes ponerte en la cabeza que será una salida de amigos, sólo así sale bien las citas — aconsejó.

—Fácil decirlo pero cuando estás con alguien que te gusta es inevitable actuar como un estúpido.

—¿Mmm? — Vio movió su cabeza para mirar a Vaati — ¿Ya te gusto? —inquirió asombrado.

—Bueno… me pareces muy bonita — sonrió apenado — He visto muchas mujeres hermosas pero nunca tuve la necesidad de pedir una cita como me pasó contigo.

—¡Aaaw eso es lindo! — Vio apoyó una de sus mano sobre una mano de Vaati — pero mira que a veces, nosotras necesitamos más tiempo para conocer a esa persona — el brujo asintió. Vio levantó su hombro y movió su cabeza — ¡Ush! ¡Qué frío! — la ventana anterior estaba abierta brindando la entrada de una brisa fresca. A Vio se le puso la piel de gallina — El tiempo está bipolar, hace calor y a los siguientes minutos refresca — Vaati le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

—Yo sé cómo hacerte entrar en calor — susurró.

—… ¿Cómo? — preguntó nervioso el pequeño.

—Con un abrazo — respondió Vaati.

—Ah… jejejeje — Vio rió nervioso y correspondió el abrazo — _Desde que leí los relatos eróticos malpienso mucho _ —pensó.

—Eeh… Violeta ¿Qué tren tomamos? — inquirió para asegurarse.

—El quince ¿Por qué?

—Porque ese no es el recorrido hacia la Ciudadela — se preocupó Vaati. Vio miró por la ventana, era verdad, aquellos recorridos no sonaban familiares para Vio.

—Queridos pasajeros, hemos llegado a Termina —Dicho eso, Vaati y Vio se clavaron las miradas perplejos, se levantaron de su asiento y caminaron hasta llegar al maquinista.

—Disculpe… ¿Éste tren no nos dejaba en La Ciudadela? — preguntó Vaati.

—¿Qué? No, ese es el número Quince.

—¿Y éste tren cuál es?

—El doce

—Uhh…— Vaati le clavó la mirada a Vio con un mohín preocupante — ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — bajó la mirada. El maquinista lanzó una fuerte carcajada.

—Esperen a mi compañero, llegará dentro de media hora y los llevará de vuelta al pueblo Kakariko. Allí pueden tomar el Quince — recomendó el mayor mientras salía del tren.

—Está bien — sonrió sereno Vio, Vaati miró el reloj.

—Uh… son las ocho — comenzó a calcular — ocho y media… nueve y media… si mis cálculos son correctos… a las diez estarás en tu casa — se mordió el labio inferior.

—Ven… tomemos asiento en la banca de allá afuera — Vio dibujó una sonrisa compasiva — no te pongas nervioso — le dijo al notarlo preocupado.

—Lo siento, Violeta, fui un descuidado al no fijarme bien el tren que subimos — se disculpó el brujo.

—Fue culpa de ambos. No te sientas mal, todos pasamos por esto.

Han pasado media hora, el maquinista llegó y llevó a sus pasajeros al pueblo Kakariko; durante el viaje, los púrpuras no entablaron ni una conversación. Azul, Rojo y Verde esperaban a Vio fuera de su casa, cada minuto pasado les hacía perder la paciencia.

—Menos mal que le dije a ese idiota que a las siete y punto debería estar en casa — masculló Azul.

—¿Por qué piensan regañar a Christofer? — preguntó inocente Rojo.

—Bueno… pues, debemos fingir que tenemos una hermana — comenzó a explicar Verde — y a las mujeres se las cuidan mucho.

—Es muy común, Rojo. Lo mismo pasaría si el rey le da un horario a Verde cuando quiera salir con Zelda — Azul sonrió picarón.

—¡Hey! — las mejillas de Link se ruborizaron ante lo oído.

—Si Verde no la lleva de vuelta a su casa a tiempo, el rey le regañará — completó Azul.

—Entiendo… — murmuró Rojo.

—De todos modos, aunque por dentro sea hombre, hay que protegerlo bastante — susurró Azul.

… … … …

Llegaron al pueblo Kakariko, tuvieron que esperar media hora más para tomar el tren devuelta a la Ciudadela. El reloj ya dio las diez y media cuando llegaron a la Ciudadela, se encontraba vacía; desde que brujo Vaati comenzó a secuestrar chicas la noche se ha convertido peligrosa y ausente de almas. Para cualquier mujer, la Ciudadela daba escalofríos. Para mala suerte de los dos, las nubes desataron un fuerte chubasco; tuvieron la idea de refugiarse en el bar pero estaba cerrado, la brisa se convirtió en una fuerte ráfaga. Vio se abrazó a sí mismo, se veía patético, lo sabía, pero era su deber actuar como una chica.

—Me enfermaré después de esto — Vaati pensó en aparecer un paraguas mágicamente. Pero, sin embargo, su idea no sería muy efectiva debido a que por el viento, terminaría llevándose el paragua consigo. Agarró la mano de Vio e hizo aparecer una especie de escudo invisible sobre sus cabezas. Vio lo miró con asombro — ¿Tú hiciste eso? — Vaati asintió — ¿Eres una especie de mago o algo así? — Vaati volvió a asentir — Vaya… ¡Eres Genial!

—Eh jejejeje —se abochornó; aún así, el brujo se entristeció un poco: de varias citas que ha tenido con otras chicas, ésta no estuvo bien. Empezaron a caminar rumbo hacia la casa de Vio — Violeta… — el mencionado accedió — Perdón por ésta cita, no salió como lo esperaba — se lamentó mientras apretaba la mano del rubio.

—Está bien, por algo te he dicho que las primeras citas no salen bien.

Verde, Rojo y Azul jugaban a las cartas mientras esperaban que la lluvia cesara. Verde se sobaba el estómago, le dolía a causa de los nervios. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si Vio estaría bien. Intentaba calmarse como podía mas ver que los minutos avanzaban y Vio no daba señal le hacía perder la paciencia.

—Creo que ya paró de llover — habló Rojo mirando la ventana.

—No quiero jugar más — Verde dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y salió de casa a esperar a Vio.

—¿Vamos con él? — Rojo asintió ante la pregunta de Azul y salieron a esperar a Vio también — ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? — se cruzó de brazos. Verde fijaba su vista hacia la dirección por donde Vio vendría, estaba seguro de que vendría por ahí. Los nervios le carcomían por dentro, estaba al tanto de cualquier pequeño ruido y se mordía las uñas. Rojo notó lo nervioso que estaba su hermano.

—Tranquilo, Verde, ya vendrá — intentó calmarlo en vano.

—Allá vienen — dijo Azul, Link disparó la mirada hacia la dirección por donde su calmado hermano venía.

—¡TÚ! — a pasos rápidos se acercó hacia donde los púrpuras, estaba molesto — ¿¡Qué te hemos dicho!? ¡A las siete y punto tendrías que traerla a casa, no a la hora que se te antoja! — le regañó al brujo. Azul se acercó a Verde, notó que el ropaje de Vio estaba cubierta de barro.

—¿Qué te pasó, Violeta? — preguntó Azul. Verde se percató del ropaje de Vio y volvió su mirada furiosa hacia Vaati.

—¿¡Qué rayos le hiciste!? — bramó.

—Nada, se resbaló y cayó — respondió Vaati tranquilo.

—Es la última vez que la traes a éstas horas, ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que se pone el bosque por la noche? — Vaati lanzó un suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza — agradece que mi padre está durmiendo — dio media vuelta — vamos, Violeta — caminó hacia su casa seguido de Azul y Rojo. Vaati perdió la cuenta de los suspiros que llevaba lanzando.

—Lo siento, Violeta, quise que fuera especial tu primera cita

—Está bien, no te sientas mal — Vio le acarició la mano — así todo, me divertí. Hay que admitir que fue gracioso equivocarnos de tren jajaja — rió.

—Sí… quizás jejejeje — el rubio aclaró su garganta.

—Nuestra segunda salida será mejor, estoy segura — le guiñó un ojo. Vaati le disparó una mirada asombrada al pequeño.

—¿Te gustaría volver a salir conmigo? —una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del brujo cuando Vio asintió — ¡Genial! Entonces… luego organizamos

—No… directamente, ven a mi casa el sábado que viene

—Como usted desee, preciosa — le depositó un beso en la mano de Vio — nos vemos — susurró.

—Igualmente — Vaati dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar — ¡Ten cuidado! — agregó el pequeño antes de entrar a su casa.

—_Insisto que no salió como esperaba _— pensó el brujo mientras se tele transportaba hacia su palacio.

**Fin Del Capitulo 02**

* * *

**Perdón que no pueda responder los reviews D: son las 03 a.m Todo lo que puedo decir es que sí voy a tener en cuenta el Zelink, Rea-07, pero aparecerá un poquito más adelante.**

**Gracias por estar leyendo :D**


	4. Cap03: El Rumor Y El Plan Sigue

**CAPITULO 03:**

**El Rumor Y El Plan Sigue.**

Rogó que fuera un buen día y que nada se echara a perder como la semana anterior. No es la primera sino la doceava doncella a quien intenta seducir. No sabía el motivo pero la belleza de Violeta no se compara con las anteriores, sabía que había algo diferente en ella. Avanzaba por el bosque rozando sus dedos en los troncos, esquivando unos que otros arbustos y sobando su estómago a causa de nervios. Rozó con los dedos de su mano el último tronco, la pradera le dio la bienvenida al brujo. A primera vista, se hallaba la casa de los "cuatrillizos" como suelen decirles algunos habitantes de Hyrule.

A pasos lentos, avanzó hacia aquella casa entretanto tarareaba una canción; estaba nervioso, lo admitía. Dio unos golpes en la puerta de madera una vez llegado. Link no pareció gustoso de verlo.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿Qué buscas?

-Su hermana me invitó - respondió el brujo serenamente.

-Sí, es verdad, yo lo invité - Vio corrió hacia Verde, sabía que éste echaría todo a perder.

-¿Van a salir otra vez? - Azul parecía venir de una tienda - ¿Qué hay Christofer? - entró a su casa a dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-No saldremos a ningún lado, nos quedaremos aquí - Vio agarró la mano del brujo y tiro de él hacia adentro - ¿Quieres agua? - Vaati le negó junto a una sonrisa. Azul se acercó a Link a susurrarle unas palabras; a continuación, entraron a sus habitaciones y salieron con una espada de madera en mano. Rojo no se había percatado de la presencia de Vaati, en cuanto lo vio, se acercó al mayor a estrecharle la mano mientras su rostro dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Hola Christofer! ¡Bienvenido a casa!

-Gracias...

-Violeta, vamos a lo de Tesshin a entrenar - clavó la mirada en Vaati - más vale que te comportes o serás hombre muerto.

-Puede confiar en mí - los tres salieron de casa.

-En serio, Verde ¿estás celoso? - rió burlón Azul.

-No, sólo... no confío en Christofer por ahora - respondió el agresivo a pasos rápidos.

-¡Ah! sin ofender pero ¿Qué se siente tener trillizos? - Vaati tomó asiento.

-A veces es complicado - Vio le hizo compañía.

-Entiendo a tu hermano... si yo tuviera una hermanita menor también la cuidaría mucho - Vio le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Después de pasar una semana al lado de su amiga, la Princesa Zelda, pudo estudiar el comportamiento de una dama; lo difícil sería ponerlo en práctica. Azul entró, buscó a Violeta con la mirada y su rostro expresó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Violeta, saca la basura - y se fue. Vio infló los cachetes en señal de molestia; se levantó de su asiento.

-Deja que te ayude - el brujo se ofreció, el rubio esbozó una sonrisa, lo condujo hacia el patio trasero donde e hallaba un par de bolsas grandes de consorcio color negras. El brujo cargó ambas bolsas.

-En serio, déjamelo a mí - insistió Vio.

-Por favor, eres tan pequeña y frágil que da la impresión de que te quebrarás.

-_¿En serio? _- pensó Vio. Caminaron hacia la Ciudadela; buscaron el contenedor, el cual, se hallaba al lado de la escuela Tesshin - _ser chica tiene sus ventajas _- el rubio sonrió para sus adentros.

-Listo.

-Gracias por tomarte las molestias - Vio bajó la cabeza apenado.

-No es nada - se abochornó.

-¡Christofer! - de repente, Vio sobresaltó; tan inesperado fue que asustó a Vaati - ¡Hormigas! - señaló las piernas de Vaati, el brujo bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas donde un par de bolas de hormigas coloradas de hallaban, una fila subía hasta llegar a su vientre bajo la ropa. Vaati comenzó a desesperarse, antes de ser picoteado por una se sacudió lo rápido posible; no obstante, su desesperación dejó la mente en blanco. Movió sus ojos carmesí en busca de una salvación. Fuera de consciencia, corrió y se tiró al lago. Vio le siguió, se detuvo en la orilla - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó en cuanto vio al brujo sacar su cabeza del agua. Sus flequillos cubrieron por completo su rostro. No obtuvo una palabra como respuesta sino más bien un suspiro resignado - Ven... - estiró su brazo y lo ayudó a poner sus pies sobre el pastizal, corrió los flequillos del brujo hacia atrás descubriendo el otro ojo carmesí que siempre se escondía bajo su flequillo. Vaati alcanzó a escuchar unas risas burlonas y unos murmullos hacia ellos. Se puso de pie y, a pasos rápidos, se alejó de Vio - ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? - corrió hacia él. Ganas de lanzar la carcajada más fuerte de su vida no le faltaba.

-Lo siento - alcanzó a murmurar - por favor, no te me acerques, todo lo que hago es causarte vergüenza.

-Por favor, no te vayas - Vaati detuvo sus pasos, agachó la cabeza. Su mano estaba siendo agarrada por Vio - ven a mi casa, tengo unas ropas que quizás te puedan entrar - Vaati le sonrió, empero, Vio no aguantó y dejó liberar su carcajada.

Tardó un largo rato buscando una ropa adecuada para Vaati debido a que el brujo es un poco más alto que los Links pero un poco más bajo comparando la altura de su padre. Le entregó una toalla.

-_¡Qué vergüenza! _- pensó Vaati apenado. Todo lo que quiere es dar una buena impresión a Vio mas no hace más que quedar en ridículo -_ de todas las chicas con las que he salido tiene que pasarme esto con ella _- frunció el cejo, se colocó la toalla en la cabeza y comenzó a secar sus cabellos quedando despeinado. Se dirigió hacia la sala de estar - soy tan patético -suspiró.

-Déjame peinarte - sonrió Vio con un peine en una de sus manos; recordando sus minutos a solas con Zelda, la princesa solía hacerle una trenza a Vio cuando veía su cabello suelto, sonríe y dice que los mismos cabellos le incitan a realizar una trenza. Vio dividió en tres partes el cabello color lavanda, entrelazó a cada uno hasta llegar al final, dejó los mechones que cubrían sus patillas colgando sobre sus hombros. Por último, cepilló sus flequillos hacia la izquierda hasta cubrir su ojo izquierdo- ¡Aaaw! Luces lindo con trenza - sonrió tierno, dicho gesto, dibujó una sonrisa en el brujo borrando el enojo que hace rato brotaba de él - Ven, vamos al jardín por un rato, tu cabello se secará más rápido así - Y eso hicieron; salieron de casa, caminaron hacia el jardín trasero. Los ojos de Vaati se clavaron en un árbol en especial. Un árbol, una rama donde colgaba dos sogas, de un extremo atadas a una rama y del otro extremo hacia una pequeña madera rectangular. Una hamaca casera. Vaati observó aquello y se encaminó hacia dicha hamaca. Se subió en ella y se hamacó.

-¡Wiiii! - exclamó infantilmente. Vio soltó una pequeña risa - ven... sube - Vaati salió se puso de pie para brindarle asiento al rubio. Vio tomó asiento sobre la hamaca y Vaati comenzó a empujar, desde sutil hasta fuerte con la intención de elevar un poco más la hamaca. Vio reía y sonreía como si tomara el papel de Rojo. La sonrisa de Vio le transmitía alivio y cariño al corazón del brujo. No faltaba nada más que una sonrisa del rubio para darse cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de él poco a poco y eso que llevan tres días de conocerse - _Ella es tan diferente a comparación de otras chicas con las que he salido... ¿Qué es eso de diferente que tiene?_ - dio un empujón, la rama no resistió y se rompió. Cayó sobre la cabeza de Vaati y dejó caer a Vio sobre el pastizal. Un quejido salieron de los labios de ambos - ¿Estás bien, Violeta? - el brujo se acercó hacia el mencionado, preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien - el brujo se sobó la cabeza adornando su rostro con un mohín de dolor.

-¿¡En Serio!? - molesto, se dirigió al árbol y le dio una patada - ¿¡Desde Cuando Soy Tan Ridículo!? - Vio rió.

-No eres ridículo - Vaati apoyó su espalda en el árbol, tomó asiento y suspiró. Vio levantó su cabeza con sus manos, le dedicó una sonrisa - No todo siempre sale perfecto.

-Tengo miedo de hacerte pasar un mal rato - bajó la cabeza apenado. Vio tomo asiento a su lado, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor mientras sus labios no borraban su sonrisa. Vaati lo miró preocupado, temía que sus días de salidas con Vio estuvieran contados.

-Mejor quedémonos aquí sentados y hablemos... cuéntame... ¿Cómo te ha ido ésta semana?.

-Eeemm... - el oji rubí intentaba recordar antes de que sus palabras salieran a la luz. Vio escuchaba y reía ante sus chistes.

Una vez llegada la noche, Vaati se despidió de Link, Rojo y Azul - ¿Crees que podamos salir la semana que viene? - Vio se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda en la puerta de entrada de su casa; Vaati negó con la cabeza.

-Temo que no, estaré ocupado - el rubio hizo puchero - veré si puedo visitarte el domingo... ¿Si?-

-Te estaré esperando - abrió la puerta de su casa - adiós - susurró.

-Adiós... - murmuró. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la Ciudadela. La sonrisa de Vio aún no se borraba de su mente - _Es imposible decirle que no cuando hace puchero_ - tomó asiento sobre el aljibe de la Ciudadela. Levantó la cabeza para mirar el cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas - _Creo que la invitaré a cenar la próxima salida -_ Bajó la cabeza, dos niñas cuya edad parecía a Violeta caminaban y reían. Hablaban entre sí mientras caminaban hacia la pradera. Vaati se puso en pie, corrió hacia una niña, la abrazó por la espalda y desapareció con ella dejando a la otra gritar de horror.

**~o~o~o~**

_Yo estaba hablando con mi hermana mientras nos dirigíamos de vuelta a casa. De repente, una sombra abrazó a mi hermana y desapareció junto con ella. No he visto nada más que sombra, ni siquiera color de piel, cabello, nada. Sólo sombra._

-Esto está mal - murmuró Link aventando el diario en la mesa.

-Eso quiere decir que Christofer es inocente... ¿verdad? - preguntó un inocente Rojo, su barbilla se apoyaba en la mesa de madera. Azul cogió el diario, leyó atentamente el cuerpo de la noticia.

-Sucedió tan sólo unos minutos desde que Christofer se fue - musitó. El silencio reinó por unos , planes y conclusiones atormentaban sus cerebelos - sucedió ayer... sábado... entonces, es probable que dentro de dos sábados vuelva a secuestrar.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros?.

-Tengo una idea - sonrió Link.

Sábado por la noche. Vio maquilló y peinó a Rojo hasta que tuviera aspecto de una joven. Lo vistieron de un corsét negro sobre un largo vestido rosado, la falda llegaba a sus pies.

-¿Porqué no toma la poción que me dieron a mí? - Vio se cruzó de brazos.

-No es necesario - habló Azul - varios lo confunden con una mujer... a veces me pregunto si están ciegos o qué.

-Faltas tú, Vio - Link observó al violeta de pies a cabeza - solamente, quítate la calza.

-WHAT!? - sobresaltó el violeta - ¿¡Estás Loco!?.

-Rojo luce como una niña tierna, tú, en cambio, luces como una chica sensual y madura... Christofer lo dijo - habló Azul. Vio titubeó hasta que optó por sacarse la calza. Avergonzado, bajó un poco más su túnica - tranquilo, no se te ve el trasero rió.

-¡Cállate!

-Ok, el plan es éste. Primero antes que nada debemos dividirnos en dos. Rojo y Vio pasearan por la Ciudadela como si estuvieran perdidos o como si solamente quisieran pasear. Azul y yo estaremos detrás de ustedes vigilándolos. No tengan miedo que estaremos ahí para protegerlos, ¿Ok? -Rojo y Vio asintieron - de acuerdo, regresaremos a casa a las dos de la madrugada - todos asintieron. Se dividieron en dos grupos: el primero Azul y Rojo, el segundo Vio y Verde.

Azul se escabulló entre los árboles de la pradera norte, cerca del castillo de Hyrule. Rojo tomó asiento en el medio de la pradera. Tomó una flor y comenzó a cantar en voz baja. Link se escabulló, también, entre lo árboles y arbustos de la pradera cerca de la Ciudadela. Clavó sus orbes azules en Vio. El violeta comenzó a recorrer la ciudadela como si tomara un paseo nocturno. De vez en cuando, echaba una mirada hacia atrás. Tal vez se sentiría más seguro si portaría su espada.

Una sombra se escondió entre unas casas.

Link escuchó un ruido detrás de él. Volteó a ver. Se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, parecían pasos. Preparó su espada y esperó a que se acercara a él lo suficiente como para atacarlo. Entre los arbustos, un pequeño conejo salió, el rubio se sobresaltó del susto. Lanzó un largo suspiro, dio media vuelta - ¿Vio? - Vio ya no estaba a la vista. Lo buscó con la mirada - _¿Dónde se habrá metido?_.

Los cosquilleos en el estómago le causaban nervios al violeta, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su piel empalidecía de a poco. Hace unos segundos estaba bien, ¿Por qué ésta reacción de repente? ¿A qué se debe?. Su cabeza le decía que no estaba solo. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó una sombra detrás de él. Apresuró sus pasos y pudo deducir que esa persona realizaba dicha acción.

-_¡Mierda! Verde ¿Dónde estás?_ - pensó entretanto mordía su labio inferior. Tan empeñado estaba en perderlo de vista que no intuyó el camino que daba. La ceguera produjo que su pie izquierdo tropezara con una piedra. Y cayó. Una risa grave llegó a sus oídos lo que originó el pánico de Vio. Se puso en pie lo rápido posible y corrió. Árboles, árboles y árboles. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? éste lugar no era la Ciudadela. Estuvo tan concentrado en esquivarlo que terminó en la Meseta Beele. Tropezó con otra piedra y cayó, su rodilla comenzó a sangrar.

-¿Por qué huyes de mí, pequeña? - Vio clavó su mirada en aquél hombre que la miraba con obsenidad.

**Fin Del Capitulo 03**

* * *

** Ahora sí: Rea-07 y cata-chan1 sean bienvenidas a leer mis aburridos escritos :3 Ojalá hayan disfrutado de éste capitulo. Advierto que para el romance soy un poco lenta puesto a que siempre me enfoco más en la trama n_n. Saludos :D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :). **


End file.
